


Cool Ass Zombie Boyfriend

by Matts_Popcorn



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Cuddling, Gore, Other, Packs, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zombie, Zombies, period mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matts_Popcorn/pseuds/Matts_Popcorn
Summary: "Living in the apocalypse sucks, but with you, it sucks less. "
Relationships: Hunter/Reader, Reader/Hunter, reader/oc, reader/zombie
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created this book around 7th grade, at three in the morning. I never took this seriously and half expected myself to finish it around three or four chapters in. Turns out there's a lot of Hunter simps on Wattpad and four chapters turned into ten. I stopped writing for this cause L4D doesn't interest me anymore. I won't recommend reading this because it's old and some plot points are predicable. Yeah :)

(Y/N) laid back on the chair as they watch the stars dance in the night sky. It's been two months since the green flu hit their lovely town. (Y/N) lose everything, their best friend, their family, everything they could imagine. But (Y/N) knew they can't give up on mankind so easily and are so thankful that they found a group of people. 

Matt - The youngest out of the group yet had dealt with the most shit anyone has ever seen.

John - An asshole man who is a cold and sarcastic man who loves nothing but him and his girlfriend, cherry. 

Cherry - The most childish person in the group despite the current situation there are in. 

And let's not forget about Prey, the scernit person they been waiting to meet all night. ... Well, zombie but that's now important right. A loud stretching noise was heard which brought (Y/N) out of their thoughts. 'Speak of the devil.' (Y/N) open the safe house door to be face to face with a hoodied zombie. Most people would shoot the zombie down, close the door, or even better, not open the damn door in the first place but not (Y/N). 

"Prey!" (Y/N) whispered shouted as they hug the eyeless zombie. Prey only purred loudly as they snuggled (Y/N) closer to his chest, causing (Y/N) to feel the blood on their chest. "Prey!" (Y/N) shouted, looking at his bloody hoodie. "You need to be more careful!" (Y/N) mumbled, grabbing a hold of Prey's cold hands and dragging him inside the safe house. Once in they let got of Prey hand and grab a hold of the first aid kit, Prey just sat on the dirty couch. 

(Y/N) walked to the couch were Prey is sitting at. (Y/N) takes off Prey's hoodie to see that he has a bullet wound on the shoulder. (Y/N) put some rubbing alcohol on his wound as prey tried to stay as quiet as he can. (Y/N) then rub his shoulder with ace bandages. "There it should heal in a couple of days." (Y/N) whispered as Prey put back his hoodie on. 

Prey went straight back into cuddling (Y/N). Being in Prey's arms made (Y/N) forget about all of the world's problems.


	2. 2

All Prey wanted to do was cuddle with (Y/N) forever but they both know that's not going to happen anytime soon. (Y/N) light slapped Prey on the face, trying to wake him up. "Prey. You have to leave." (Y/N) groaned, feeling comfortable in his arms. "Prey, John would kill you." (Y/N) needled, looking into Prey's eyes. Prey, finally, got up and left. "Good luck..." (Y/N) whispered under their breath. "Hun? (Y/N)? Why in all actual hell are you out here?" (Y/N) turned around to see Matt, the youngest out of the four but the smartest. "Just needed a breather." Matt sighed, walking towards (Y/N) "I miss home too." Matt lamented, patting (Y/N)'s back. (Y/N) let out a sad smile, "Don't we all?"

\--(Some Time Later)--

"Aye Cherry! Were are all of the pads?" Matt asked the cheery female, "We run out not that long ago!" Cherry answered, causing Matt stayed silent until ... "FUUUUCCCKK-" "What let me guess, having woman-hood problems?" John let out a loud laugh, causing both (Y/N) and Cherry to stare at him, but only Cherry was the one to slap him across the head. "John! No! Bad!" (Y/N) and Matt smiled at the old man's abuse. "Stop watching me stuffer and stop!" He yelled, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Matt, finally, getting his breath said. "No for real though their's a fountain of youth going down there. " "Their a 7/11 not that far from there maybe me and John-" "Past!" John interrupted (Y/N), "-Ok I and Cherry can go and get some. Want anything else." You asked, "Some chocolate and a coke!" Matt replied, "And maybe some pain-killers!

" ---(Cut to the shitty 7/11)---

"Ok, you go get the chocolate awhile I get the pads." (Y/N) stated while Cherry nodded. (Y/N) walked towards the woman area to see nothing. "Damn." (Y/N) whispered, turning around and almost scream but a hand covered their mouth. "Prey!" (Y/N) whispered shouted, barely audible. Prey put his finger on his lips to tell them to be quiet. He then put out a package of pads. "Prey, your the best!" (Y/N) kissed the top of his head before they heard a loud gasp. "(Y/N)? What are you doing with h-him?"Cherry questioned, pointing their pistol at Prey, who is growling at this point. "Cherry, I can explain, just-just- please don't hurt Prey, he's friendly. I swear." (Y/N) walked closer to her but she kept walking backward until her back hit the wall. "When have I ever lied to you?" (Y/N) saw Cherry loosen a bit, putting the pistol down. "O-ok. I- ... I believe you." She hesitated, she looked behind (Y/N) to see Prey. "Coming on I'll tell you anything you want to know."

\---(On The Way To The Safe House)---

The way to the safe house was silent. (Y/N) could tell Cherry needed answers. Sighing, (Y/N) finally clarified. "We meet, a little bit after I found you guys." Cherry looked up to (Y/N). "Prey helped me found the first-aid-kit when I hurt, remember?" (Y/N) thought back to the very moment.

\--(Flashback)--

It was night, winter barely started, and yet it was already freezing. Matt and the gang left (Y/N) in the safe house, looking for anything that could help them. (Y/N), barely awake, but awake enough to hear a low growl and the door open. (Y/N) knew what this means, but they don't want to move. Being dead is better than suffering. They listen to the growl get louder and louder until they saw it. It was was a hunter, great. "Hey, look, buddy, just make it quick." (Y/N) turned their back to it, waiting for their sharp claws to get them, but nothing happens, actually, the Hunter left. Not long after, they felt someone poke their back. (Y/N) turned to see the same Hunter holding an aid-kit. Being in shock, (Y/N) grabbed the aid kit. "T-thanks hmm- it is ok if I call you Prey?" The hunter smiled, nodded.

\--(End Of Flashback)--

"And that's how he met me." (Y/N) smiled at the purring Hunter, who on (Y/N)'s back. "Ok, so that only leaves one question." "And what is that?" "Why hasn't he killed you yet?" "I honestly don't know. He different than all of the other hunters." The silent takes over again before you broke it again. "Come on were almost at the safe house."


	3. 3

Things have been going finally our way for once.

First of all, Cherry didn't tell Matt or John about Prey and me which is good and I am grateful for. Second, Matt said were close to the place he believes is a "good place to stay." which we all hope is true but I can't help to worry about Prey. Like would this new place hurt him? I try not to think about so much. I also notice that I'm not the only one with secrets. Both Cherry and John seem to be hiding something ... I have been trying not to kick it out of them but I fear it'll make all hell break loose in our already small group. 

Anyways, as of right now, both John and I were chosen to find food. We were just talking about our families back before this shit storm happened. John is an asshole but he has his moments. "So ... I notice you and Cherry are close so how long have you two known each other?" I asked John who took a sip of water before replying. "Six years, been planning on marrying her if we don't die." "Shit I better be the best man/maid of honor." I joked causing John to giggle. Soon, it became completely quiet. I see John smile quickly faded and turned into a frown. I know what he's thinking. "If we don't die." it was on repeat in my head.

I knew I should have stayed quiet but it a bothering me too much.

"What are you and Cherry hiding?" I hesitated before speaking out, still looking down. I see John jump a little before whispering out. "Nothing."

"If it is nothing then why aren't you telling me!" I yelled before gasping."Does Matt know about it at least!"

"Matt's only a kid!"

"A smart kid that's has helped us survive this fucking long!"

John just went quiet, his face as red as a tomato. He turned around and walked back. "Where do you think you're going!"

"Away from you!"

I only let out a hopeless sigh as a reply while John walked away farther and farther away from me. I hope this would be the last time we'll have a talk about this. But I know that this will be the doom of us. The last hope for mankind ...


	4. 4

The rather small Hunter waited until his pack was done eating before going to take a bit himself. The smallest Hunter usually is the one eating last and being used as bait. He's the one his pack picked on the most. Soon his hungry was too much to handle, he basically runs into the dead meat, eating it like it was it last, which it could be. "Well, look do we have here?" One of the biggest of the small pack laugh.

"The runt decided to eat." The others laugh at the hunter. "Want to you want?" The smaller Hunter growled. "I don't know Prey, what do you want." Prey looked up at the bigger Hunter, shocked. "We made sure someone follows you, and I can't believe it. You? With a human like them? AH! not in a million years!" The pack roared in laughter until Prey jumped onto the bigger Hunter, which might have taken him by surprise because he falls on his back. "You hurt them I swear I'll-"

"You'll what! Cry!" The bigger hunter pin Prey down to the mud. "Forget, your human friend is ours." the hunter whispered, causing rage in Prey. Prey then used his claws to stretching the bigger hunter's face, causing him to hit the ground. Prey, soon, began to attack the living hell out of the biggest before the other pack members to attack Prey. Prey bit, stretched and clawed through his pack mates and ran. 

Where to you ask? To the only one he knows.

(Y/N)


	5. 5

The rain was unbearable, it was cold, wet, and reminded (Y/N)'s group of the good times. They all hated that. Knowing that the good days are gone. They had to leave the safe too behind, too dangerous for the group plus the food and water were running low. (Y/N) wasn't really worried about that though, they were more worried about Prey.

It probably take him weeks until he finds (Y/N). Sighing, (Y/N) take a head start to check up on Matt. "Sooo ... Do you know we're how far the next same room is?" They asked the younger male who didn't flash back at them with a smile they usually do. "... We're not going to another safe room." Matt finally said, which made John yell out. "Wait, what do you mean ' we're not going to another safe room'!" "We can't keep doing this! Going to different room to room! Who knows how long we'll last at the next one!"

John's face was red, as Matt's face was a slightly darker shade of red. (Y/N) has never seen him so angry before. Cherry then groan, almost falling down before (Y/N) grabbed them. "Cherry! You ok!?!" The three of them all shouted, as Cherry just laughed. "John, we can't keep doing this, we got to tell them," Cherry said, with her cheerful smile.

"Tell us wha-" Matt was interrupted by a low growl. Both Matt and John grabbed they guns while (Y/N) hold Cherry. Then a very familiar face pop out. "Prey?" Cherry whispered to (Y/N) ear, who only nodded. "Don't shoot him!" (Y/N) yelled, but John already shot Prey in the shoulder.

"John for fucks sakes I'll throw you at a god damn Tank!" (Y/N), putting Cherry down rushed towards Prey. "Prey? Are you ok?" Prey, let out a weak nod. "Give me the aid kit." (Y/N) growled, starting at Prey's clawed face. Strange.

"What! Am not wasting one our fucking aid kits for a damn zombie!" John hisses, as Matt looked through his bag. "John!" Cherry wine at her boyfriend. "It's bloody true!" "Here, it's the last one," Matt whispered, handing (Y/N) the aid kit. Matt looked around the area, to see an abound cottage.

"We'll stay in that house for tonight," Matt said, as (Y/N) carried Prey to the house.

.-----.

"Finally," (Y/N) sighed, as Prey looked at his wounds. "What is it with you and your shoulders getting shot at?" (Y/N) joked, as Prey started to think about something. "Hey, what's going on in your head?" They asked the hooded boy. "(Y- (Y- (Y/N)." He stuttered, struggling to get the words out. (Y/N) was shocked, they thought that people with the green flu may never, learn how to talk.

"Y-yes?" (Y/N) struggled to get their own words out. "Dan- danger cl- clo-se." He mumbled, barely audio. (Y/N) only looked at him, wondering what he meant before getting interrupted by Cherry's crying. "Cherry? What wrong?" (Y/N) asked the usual happy female.

"I'm pregnant ..."


	6. 6

"W-what?" (Y/N) asked Cherry again, wondering if they heard her right. "I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby with John." Cherry sobbed some more. "John already told Matt and- and he's not happy about it." Cherry hugged (Y/N), getting close to their chest. "How many months are you?" "I think three or four. Pl-please, promise me that you'll protect my baby if I don't make it." Cherry whimpered, (Y/N) felt their heart go heavy, beating faster and faster by the second.

"Cherry, you're going to make it, but ... I promise." Cherry hugged (Y/N) tighter, (Y/N) hugged back. Prey stared at this. The girl with the pink hair was crying, something that would get Prey killed in his pack. Prey got up from the bed and joined in on the hug. "Come on, you can sleep on the big bed tonight."

.-----.

(Y/N) sighed, listening to the argument going on in the kitchen. Prey sense that his mate was stressed, really stressed. He put his head on their lap like he was asking them to pet him. "Thanks, Prey." (Y/N) mumbled, justed as Matt and John got out of the kitchen. "So ... What's the plan?" (Y/N) asked them, having the sense of worry in them.

"... We all know that ... Cherry might not survive right?" Matt said, breaking the silence. John nodded, surprisingly not yelling at him. "Sooo we'll," Matt stop and groaned. "I- I don't know what to do .." John and (Y/N) both looked at Matt.

He usually would never say anything wrong, even if we all know it. "Let's just, go to sleep. Yeah? I'll stay guard." Matt whispered, John only walked upstairs to the bedroom. (Y/N) a voice broke Matt out of his thoughts. "Why didn't you shoot Prey?" Matt stayed silent for a moment before replying. "He looked like my brother. He died before all this shit happened. Now go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Sighing, (Y/N) got up from the couch and walked upstairs, Prey followed. When (Y/N) got upstairs they notice another room, next to the one where Cherry and John are sleeping. Opening the door they noticed the room, was for a child. Oh no. The wallpaper had planes and trains as a pattern gone dull, in the corner, a much of little toys, all Dusty.

Dear god, a child died because of this mess. Children died because of this "sickness". (Y/N)'s heart was pounding, they couldn't breathe. What happens if Cherry's baby dies?

What if Cherry lives and hates them for the rest of their life? No John said he wants to marry her yeah? What happens if she doesn't make it? What will both if they both won't make it? So many thoughts were going through their head that they didn't even notice that Prey, picked them up and placed them on the bed.

(Y/N) didn't notice until their face hits Prey's chest. His heartbeat, surprisingly he still has a heartbeat, was slow and steady. His body was like those personal heaters. He was so warm and comfortable, (Y/N) closed their eyes and fell asleep.

But they were awake enough to feel cracked lips on their forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Italics =Hunters talking}

The weak Hunter walked around the city, the cold air burned his lungs as he breathes. The Hunter's pack leader kicked him on the face while trying to get food from the kill. Hunter ran trying to look for food on his own but found nothing. The thin Hunter did run into a small human boy but he was being guarded by a Smoker and an adult human. He heard of Smokers helping survivors before but didn't really understood it.

Deciding it wasn't worth it, he began to walk back to the pack before the smell of blood hit his nose. The starving Hunter followed the smell to a small safe room, he usually won't go to these since their usual filled with survivors but this time he could only smell one. His stomach growled loudly, his hungry the too much to handle. He walked to the safe house, careful not to make a sound. There was a small crack in the door so he could sneak in.

The door made a creaking noise which made him cringe. He can smell the blood got closer and closer making Bait's mouth water. It was on the couch injured, no way out. Perfect. He walked right in front of their view seeing their [E/C] orbs.

The hungry hunter would have killed them right then and there but he couldn't. Why couldn't he kill them he was hungry! Their huge eyes were watery, and their body was shaking. "Hey, look, buddy, just make it quick" They turned their back on him, the Hunter thought it'll help them kill them. But it didn't, their voice just sounded depressed and low.

The small Hunter couldn't do it, he ... God his pack was right he was weak. But some in them remind him of something... He began to walk away from the weak human, sparing them. He was going to walk back to his pack and pray they didn't eat all of the food but he couldn't stop thinking about the human on the couch. If he didn't help them someone will kill them.

Wait, the smoker and the human! Maybe they have something that'll help. The vulnerable Hunter looked back at the safe room door. Oh great, he's risking his damn life over an easy kill. He walked back to where the human and Smoker was at, which a near a 7/11.

After a while, the Hunter finally made it to his digestion. The Smoker and the adult human were awake but are laying down near the younger human boy. He could sense the young boy was sick, badly. The Smoker and Humans were all talking to each other, not paying any attention to their bag, while was little ways away from the tent their in. Perfect for him.

The Hunter crawled towards the careful not to make a single sound. Once he made it to the bag, he slowly unzips the bag. The weak Hunter looks over at the tent ever time his claws move the zipper. The smoker nor humans didn't notice a thing, being too deep in their conversion. He searched in the bag and found a red packet with a red plus sign on it, he seen other survivors do this to heal each other.

Perfect! The Hunter grabs the packet and made a chirping sound but stop after realizing his mistake. "Smokey, you hear that?" The older human quavered, sitting up in the tent. "... Stay here with Ben." The Smoker fretted, getting up from the tent. The exposed Hunter put the packet in his mouth and ran away, hearing the Smoker yell at him.

The Smoker tried to grab him with his tongue but he hit a pole instead, making it stick. The scared hunter ran till his lungs gave out on him, causing him to almost past out. When he finally made to the safe room, closed the door and walked towards the injured human. Their back was still facing the wall, trying to forget the pain. The hunter, hesitated before poking them in the back with his claws, careful not to stab them.

The weak human turns to the Hunter and holds a surprising look. The human sat up, groaning in the process, and grabbed the aid-kit out of his hands. "T-thanks," They stuttered, the bloody stuttered. The vulnerable Hunter swore they could hear his heartbeat or his blood red face. "Is it okay if I call you Prey?"

.-----.

(Y/N) was laying on the couch reading a book out loud, with Prey on their chest. He loved this, listening to (Y/N) heartbeat as they read him a story. Prey wished this could happen every day but ... no, it can't. His old pack leader would eliminate them both if he stayed, one of the reasons why he's been so nervous. (Y/N) stopped reading when they heard footsteps coming downstairs. It was John, he was usually the last one to wake up but not today. He walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and drinking it down. Walking out of the kitchen he sat down on the chair, next to (Y/N) and Prey. Prey let out a low growl at John. "Watch your Pet." John spat at the Hunter, who only growled, this time louder than the last, in response. "Well, you did shot him in the bloody arm, John. I'm surprised he didn't try and kill your ass already. And he's not a pet." (Y/N) hissed at the man, who glare them down. (Y/N) been holding a grudge on John ever since that night. Even though they shouldn't, heck they should have been scolding Prey, for his reckless behaver. He could have gotten himself killed that night! "I know you didn't come here to talk crap about Prey what do you want." (Y/N) scowled, making John surprise. "I came here to say," He then mumbled the last part, but (Y/N) thinks what he said. "Oh my sorry the world's biggest A-hole said what?" (Y/N) teased, make John annoyed. "I said thank you. " He John chided, making (Y/N) smirk. "For what?" (Y/N) said, John wouldn't say thank you unless he meant it. "For helping Cherry the other night, I know am not the best support system for Cherry and were both scared as hell right now so thanks," John confessed, which shook (Y/N). Dang. (Y/N) stayed quiet, not knowing what to say for a while until they replied "Your welcome." John just gave an almost non-existing smile. He got up from the red chair and walked back upstairs, probably to sleep with Cherry again. Prey, feeling tense through that whole moment let out a sigh of relief, making (Y/N) chucked a little. (Y/N) continued to read the book to Prey, who just started purring.

.-----.

Earlier that day Matt made everyone leave the house. Matt says up in the forest, near mountains, theirs a ranger office where they're a radio. If they get lucky, they could contact someone, anyone who could help. Prey was just felt the ease that they finally left the house, another day then it'll be over for everyone. After a couple of hours, the gang decided to rest near a lake.

Cherry was sitting on a log, along with John talking about what they're going to do with a baby on the way. Matt was on guard but (Y/N) took his place, saying it's unfair for him to do all the guarding. So now Matt is taking a bath in the lake. What? How else is someone going to get clean?

Prey was on a tree branch, watching and listening to his new friends. He enjoyed viewing (Y/N) the most, they change so much since they first saw them from the winter. By this time, if he was back in his pack, his pack members should have started fighting for a mate. Prey doubted he would join in on the fighting since he was just a diversion for food. But he's in a much better pack, he could have a chance with (Y/N).

Yet again though, he can't speak a lot of English anyways so he's going to have to break that barrier later. And he smells, bad. Prey was caught up in his own thoughts and insecurities, he almost didn't catch the trail of familiar hunters. Oh dear. Prey jumped down from the tree and ran towards (Y/N), biting on their shirt selves to give to pay attention. "Prey what's wrong?" (Y/N) asked, before hearing a gunshot behind them.

"Bloody hell! I can't take a bath in peace." Matt hollered, as the hunter's body fell to the ground. John and Cherry grab their pistols, and (Y/N) tighten the grip of their shotgun while searching the area. When their's one hunter their usually another nearby. Prey can sense who nearing them. The old pack leader. He's ... oh shoot! Prey tired to warn (Y/N) but it was too late, the leader jumped on (Y/N)'s back, making them fall face first on the ground. "(Y/N)!" Cherry shouted before being blocked by John.

"Watch out!" John ordered they start being surrounded by hunters. Matt was currently being drowned by a Hunter, Matt still being half naked. Prey jumped on the old leader, pushing him off (Y/N). Dang, his shoulder, it still needs to heal more!"_Ah! You think you're stronger than me hun Prey._" He mocked shove Prey to the ground. "_Forget it! No matter what you'll always be weak!_" The leader clawed and bite at Prey, who couldn't do anything. (Y/N) can barely feel their arm, but they couldn't watch their friend get murdered and do nothing. (Y/N) they grabbed a hold of the shotgun but struggled to keep their arm straight. Come on (Y/N), keep it together.

(Y/N) close their eyes and shot the shotgun, detecting a grunt. (Y/N) slowly open their eyes to see the bigger hunter staring them down, blood coming out his side. He made an odd sound and started to run off, along with other Hunters. (Y/N) got up and limped towards Prey, who wasn't moving. (Y/N) feared for the worst but when they felt his pulse to find a heartbeat, (Y/N) never felt more relief.

(Y/N) picked Prey up in their arms, which hurt like hell, and started walking toward Cherry and Matt who was holding an injured John. "Is he going to be okay?" (Y/N) shuddered, their throat felt dry as they speak. "We don't know." Matt croaked, as Cherry stare at her boyfriend's now scared face, with a worried look on her face. She looks like she going to burst out crying. (Y/N) hold Prey close to their chest, as like it'll protect him from anything.

"We too far away from the town, we'll have to find a make camp h-here." Matt stuttered most likely because of him still being wet and the cold night air finally started to settle in. (Y/N) would have disagreed and argued with Matt, because of what just happened but because of the situation at hand, they'll shut up.

Please, Prey, be ok. 


	8. 8

That night, was the scariest night for everyone. Everyone was on edge, thinking about the attack that just happened only a few hours ago. No one slept that night. Worst of it was that they didn't have any healing packets, which made it a lot harder to clean cuts. (Y/N) was so worried that Prey wasn't going to make it through the night, they didn't even bother checking their own wounds first.

Instead, they went straight toward Preys wounds, which was so much worst then they originally thought.

.-----.

(Y/N) sat Prey's body down near the fire that Matt started up. _'You got this (Y/N), it's just like all the other times he got hurt.' _(Y/N) hesitated before slowly slipping Prey's now shredded up blue hoodie off of his body, only to see a pool of blood, gradually oozing out of his chest. (Y/N) had to stop themselves from sobbing right then and there. They tore off a piece of their own shirt and started to put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the blood loss.

(Y/N) couldn't help but mumble sorry and started to feel their own eyes get watery. '_God damn it (Y/N) stop, you gotta be strong._' (Y/N) wipe their tears and continued trying to heal Prey. The blood soon stopped coming out of his body which (Y/N) was appreciative of but (Y/N) can tell the night only holds more disasters. Later through the night, (Y/N) learned that John's wounds were so much more fatal then Prey's.

(Y/N) could only that one of them will survive the night.

.-----.

"Hey, Smith, look at my moves." Jacob joked, jumping on one of the rocks, before slipping off and landing on his bottom.  
  


Smith chucked but continued sucking on his cancer stick. "Smith, what's wrong? I know your quite but your never **_this_** quite." Jacob babbled, getting off from the wet dirt. Smith and Jacob have been friends for many years, so seeing his friend so unease makes Jacob nervous. "I don't know man, just this headache is killing' me," Smith answered, before blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"It could be that new sickness that been running around," Jacob was startled by the voice but was able to calm down to see it was only Emma, another one of their friends. Emma is usually shy around newcomers but is a very kind and intelligent woman. "Maybe, or it could be those cigarettes." Prey point it out, which only made Smith groan. "Great, you sound like my mother." Smith throws his smoke on the sidewalk, before stepping on it. Jacob ran towards the building doors and hold it open.

"Lady's first," Emma laughed before walking in. "Now sweetie remember no more pot at college." Jacob resounded, as Smith walked to the building. "Oh fuck off." Smith chortled, Jacob, closing the door behind him. "See you guys tomorrow," Emma said before started to walk off to her dorm room. "Bye Emma," Jacob cheered Smith only wave before walking off to their shared dorm.

Smith and Jacob stayed up playing video games until Jacob felt his eyes get heavy. Jacob took off his hoodie, setting it on the dirty floor and flopped on his bed. Jacob couldn't ask for a better life.

.-----.

Prey sat up, only to hiss from the burning pain on his chest. This caught the attention of (Y/N), who was sitting next to the fire with the gang. "Prey!" (Y/N) effused, running over to hug Prey. "Thank god, you're ok!" (Y/N) cried, Prey was shocked by the surprising hug but hold in his tongue and hugged (Y/N) back. God, it felt like years since Prey last seen (Y/N), even though it was just ... wait.

Did he just, did he really just got a flashback? "Prey?" (Y/N) asked, seeing that Prey didn't make a sound. "Prey are you okay-" "J-oku-up" Prey answered, making (Y/N) and the others confused. "Joke-up." Prey said, this time slower and pointed at himself.

"Jacob?" Matt hesitantly whispered Prey nodded approval at him. "Is your name Jacob?" (Y/N) inquired, Prey gives them a smile, as if to say yes. Cherry felt a ping in her heart, she's happy Prey is breathing but could help but feel spiteful towards (Y/N). She shouldn't be, in fact, she should feel happy at her friend is alive and well but John... Matt could feel Cherry stress fill the air, toxicity it.

"Cherry, " Matt lay his arm around Cherry's body. "He's going to be okay." Matt ensured, but it didn't help Cherry with all these horrible thoughts. Cherry lied her head on Matt's shoulder, closing her eyes. The moment was short-lived, as a groan interrupt any conversations. It was John but it didn't look like him.

His skin was a light shade of green, which would have not been noticeably for it wasn't for the fire and his once brown eyes were now a soulless grey. "God my head, " John whined, Cherry eyes hold water fountain of tears, seeing Johns skin. Cherry was a nurse and seen this multiple times, and seen it turn her fellow nurse into a monster. John caught Green Flu. "Why is everyone-" John cut himself off with a loud, coughing fit.

John looked at his hand which he had just coughed in to see almost black blood. "Shit," John whispered, wiping the blood on his dirty shirt. "So, who's going' do it?"

.-----.

The gang laughs as sip on their own drinks. It was a cold, winter night, just two months after the flu hit their home. Matt found an old 7/11 and they decided to take refuge there. "By the way Matt, how do you how to make a bloody fire?" (Y/N) asked, being curious. "I wasn't allowed to be in the boy scouts, so my dad taught me about surviving in case of the world ending if only he was still alive." Matt took another sip of coke, before placing it down.

"Hey, everybody, I got something to say," Matt said, Cherry and John looked over to Matt. "What is it?" Cherry asked as Matt let in a deep sigh. "I wanna make a pack, " Matt stare at the fire. "If I or anyone us get the virus, we will have to shot them." "What? Why?" (Y/N) asked, placing their (F/D) down.

"Cause, imagine being stuck in a body with no self-control, possibly no memory of your past self, that will... Suck." Everyone was silent until John spoke up. "I promise." (Y/N) agreed by nodded. Cherry hesitate before saying "Of course."

Matt let out a sad smile. "Goodnight, am going to bed."

.-----.

Cherry grabbed her shotgun and put fill it up with ammo. John during this time was talking to Matt and (Y/N). "Please, protect Cherry, I don't know what I would do to myself if she were to die." John sniffed, picking at his nails. "Now I don't know." John frown once more, as Cherry walk towards them. "We promise," Matt said, giving John a pat on the back.

John was surprised to feel both (Y/N) and Prey hugged him. "See you on the other, friend." (Y/N) whimpered, before letting go. "Come on Prey. It's time." Prey walked towards (Y/N), where they both sat down near a log. Cherry pointed her gun towards John's head. "Cherry, I have something in my bag for you, " John smiled, with tears creating rivers on his face.

"Also, if we get a boy, please, name him Jay, Jay would be a nice name for a boy." "It is..." Cherry sobbed out, closing her eyes and pulled the trigger.

**Bang!**

Cherry body shakes as she saw her lover's brains splatter on the forest ground. Prey stared at the now dead body and looked towards (Y/N), whose tears are oozing out of their eyes. Prey hugged (Y/N), letting him cry on their chest, their tears burn his wounds but seeing his crush cry hurts him more than anything. Matt opened Johns 's bag and pulled out a small box. Cherry grabbed the small box and opened it.

It had a gold trim with a ruby on it. She placed it on her ring finger before whispering an "I do." Not holding back any tears.


	9. 9

The air was thick and cold, as the mountain became higher and higher. The air burned (Y/N) lungs, but they continued up the mountain none the less. The gang has been climbing ever since John had been put to rest. Cherry mental health has been decreasing as the days get longer, worrying Matt and (Y/N). Prey has been busy with himself he hasn't even noticed the sudden change in Cherry's mood. It is spring down on the forest floor, where most animals are giving birth to there young or are mating like, well, animals.

Apparently, Hunter's experience heat too. Prey's been noticing how much faster his hearts beat when (Y/N) is talking to him. Even the slightest touch, makes Prey turn into goop. Prey has been ignoring them until this heat passes which is hard, he's hurting their feelings! "Matt, can we please rest," (Y/N) wined, there legs sore as ever.

"Nope! We can go a little bit more," Matt exclaimed looking away from his map and gave them a toothy grin. "Actually, I am tired and hungry," Cherry spoked, sitting down near a fallen log. "Of course, I guess we can rest here for a while." Matt signed taking a sit at a tree root. "Hey, Prey were going to rest here for a bit!" (Y/N) yelled, they worry for Prey a lot. Prey's been ignoring them all week!

Why? "O-oka." Prey replied, laying on his stomach like a dog. (Y/N) smiled at the sight, chuckling a bit. Prey got flustered at the sound of there voice and dug his head deeper into his arms. (Y/N) frown, look away and to the trees. Prey's nose has been dealing with a lot of new smells, he didn't even notice the smell of three hunters, around them.

**.----.**

"_We must get them away from our pack,_" The eldest one growled, staring at the blue hood hunter. "_The blue hood has already chosen a mate, Pen,_" The yellowed hood said, making the youngest of the two groans in agreement. "_Not the Blue Hood! It's the uninfected is the one we should be worried about!_" Pen whispered, grabbing the youngest green hood hoodie. "_Leo, you go tell the Alpha, me and E will make sure they stay away from the pack as possible._" Leo nodded, before climbing away to the pack.

.-----.  
Matt insisted it was best for them to stay for the rest of the night, because of Cherry's conditions. (Y/N) had made cooked deer meat for the group after creating a fire. The group hasn't been the same since John had died, sure he was kind of an ass but he was just trying to protect Cherry and his unborn child. (Y/N) signed, finished eating the meat and lye down the ground. Prey noticed and had finally decided to talk to (Y/N).

Prey got up and crawled towards (Y/N), laying down next to them. (Y/N) didn't say anything, but they did grab Prey's hand, rubbing their thumb on his claws. Prey blush madly, trying not to move. If this was all just a dream then he hopes he never awakes. (Y/N) giggled, earning the attention of Prey.

"W-ats rong?" Prey asked, cursing his lack of speech skills. (**What's Wrong?**) "It's nothing it just," (Y/N) chortled, "I just remembered this one time, years before all of this happen, I was in my biology class, and my friend thought it was fun to eat raw frog legs."(Y/N) chuckled, tightly holding Prey's hand "and she was sick for a full-on two weeks and our professor got so mad at her! He made her clean the boy's bathroom for weeks!" (Y/N) laughed, blood rushing toward both of there cheeks. Once the laughter died out, the world was silent, only the sounds of the fire crackling filled in the void. "Me, d-on't emeembeur much bee-four," Prey said, tighten the hold and looking at (Y/N)'s face, who was turned to him.  
(**Me, don't remember much before.**)

"I'm sorry to hear that," (Y/N) face seems to be getting closer to Prey's face, "is it okay if I call you Jacob?" They asked Prey nodded. (Y/N) took off Prey's hood, letting them see his eyes. Prey had grey eyes, but if you look closely you can see the hints of greens in his eyes. Around the eyes were torn skin, like someone was trying to take his eyes. His face was littered with nearly black freckled that dances along his Prussian blue skin.

His hair was dark, nearly black, brown hair that went on all direction. Prey used his other hand and pushed away the (H/C) locks off of (Y/N) (S/C) skin. They both get closer, with Prey hand cupping (Y/N) cheek and the other holding their hand. Prey's chapped lips just barley brushed (Y/N) smooth lips when Matt screaming was heard. "Gosh darn damn!" Matt shouted, running to his bag.

"Damn it where's the pistol when you need it!" Matt roared, searching through his bag until he finally found the pistol. (Y/N) and Prey got off the ground and stared at there friend. "Matt what's going on-" (Y/N) asked but already since the pack of Hunters stop in front of them. The world was silent once more, this time through the fire was out, with nothing filling the air but tension. Prey crawled towards the pack and sat in front of them.

The biggest one was in frount wearing a blue hood, Prey assumed she was the Alpha of the pack. "_What are you doing here__?_" The Alpha growled, looking down at Prey's small size. "_We were on our way to the top of the mountain, hoping for some food, maybe a radio to help us contact-_" The Alpha roared, digging her claws deep in the Earth's dirt. "Then leave! No more uninfected will hurt us!" The Hunter's behind her growled and groan behind her. "_Please, we have a pregnant uninfected with us! Please._" Prey was then jumped on by a red hood.

"_Pen!-_" all chaos broke loose. They didn't even notice how the youngest of the Hunter's took Cherry away from the scene. After some fighting and shooting, they all ran out of bullets. Prey grabbed a hold of (Y/N) hand and ran as deep as they could into the woods, with two of the Hunters behind them. "Jacob! Cherry and Matt-"

"Will bee fin, we rrr kot savv." Prey answered picking up a pile of deer scat. (**Will be fine, we are not saved.**) He rubbed some all over his hood and (Y/N), then helped (Y/N) climb a tree. The two hunters that were following them and sniffing around, (Y/N) was so close to Prey's body he could hear there heartbeat. "Jacob if we die here I want you to know I-" (Y/N) was cut off by Prey kiss on their lips, roughly. Prey just wanted them to stay quiet, but they didn't actually plan to kiss them.

(Y/N) deepen the kiss, making Prey more hungry. But the kissed was broken by Prey being dug by his foot. Prey claws dug deep in the tree wood, (Y/N) still holding his arm. Then the yellow hood one jumped in the air and grabbed ahold of (Y/N) shirt, pushing them down the ground. The yellow one ran off with (Y/N) in his mouth, the red one let go of Prey's foot and ran behind the yellow.

Prey tried to join but his claws were stuck in the tree. After many pulls, he realized from the tree and ran to the direction of the two hunters. Prey after hours of searching only find himself running in circles. He should have known they'll only want (Y/N), his ...

His mate.

This made Prey blood boiled, that's his mate! Prey heard quite sobbing and turned seeing Matt. Matt noticed Prey staring and looked away. "They took Cherry," he cries out, standing up. "Guessin' they took (Y/N) too hmm?" Matt asked as Prey nodded.

"Gosh, am the worst." Matt sobbed, rubbing his eyes. "First I lose Jack, then John and then Cherry and (Y/N). I can barely protect myself, let alone three more people." "Wh-hoes Jck?" Prey asked, sitting down next to Matt. (**Whose Jack?**) "Jack was my brother, he was 14 when the flu hit. I came home one day from college after hearing about and he- he-" Prey side hugged Matt, letting him relax. "I was too late, and here I am, crying like a little bitch." Matt looked away, ashamed of himself.

They both went silent, not a single word was spilled for awhile. "Mat, uu rrr struung, butt, it oka to cry, cry meens weak in pack but cry meens struung to mee." **(****M****att, you are strong, but it's okay to cry, cry means weak in pack but cry means strong to me.**) Prey continues, "cry heps uss sow us weee Kare, u Kare so much" (**Cry helps us show we care, you care so much.**) Gosh, Prey never was good at this thing.

"U, hep me sav Cery and (Y/N), make pack competed," Prey asked, looking at Matt's red eyes. (**You help me save Cherry and (Y/N), make pack competed.**) Matt let out a shaky sigh.

"Let's save our friends."


	10. 10

(Y/N) hissed at the sudden pain around their neck. "Let go of me you bastards!" (Y/N) tried to strike the Hunters' face with their elbow. It failed, only hitting Hunter's chest, causing it to growl and bit into (Y/N) neck ferociously. This cause (Y/N) to let out a piercing tormenting cry. (Y/N) could feel the warm tongue hungrily, almost lust like, lick the wound.

The Hunter moaned, wanting more but the one in red stop him. "_Don't, the alpha would have your head._" The red hood snarled at him, looking down at the human. The wound wasn't too deep, just enough to cause some blood to spill. But it probably did need stitches and a few other stuff that the Hunter pack doesn't have or doesn't know how it works. "_Says you Pen, you're the one that caused the whole damn fight._" The Yellow hood muffled the taste of gore in his mouth.

The Red Hood ignored the younger Hunter, more worrisome towards the human. The human was fierce, but they were slowly losing the spark. Soon the human stopped, taking in shallow breaths. This caused some panic inside of the bigger hunter, but she proceeds to walk ahead, already smelling her pack up ahead. [Y/N] body was on fire from being dragged.

They felt like giving up before hearing some howls.[Y/N] was hesitant to look up, but when they did all they could see was multiple color hoods, small compared to the one holding them, run-up towards them. The Yellow hood dropped [Y/N], which caused so much distress they shouted. The other Hunters whimpered at the sound and ran off. The Yellow hood chased after them, leaving [Y/N] to bleed on the ground.

Despite it being spring, [Y/N] never felt colder than now. [Y/N] was shivering, only finding comfort when something small and warm cuddled next to them. It was unfamiliar with what it was but not unwelcome. Soon, more small warm beings cuddled up on [Y/N]. [Y/N] would've opened their eyes to see what it was, but they were too heavy to open them and sleep already covered their whole body.

Some ways away, a Red Hood was holding her firstborn, watching the other children sleep on top of the uninfected. Her firstborn purred into her hand, letting out small whimpers. Pen smelt her Alpha before hearing her. she smelled of fresh raw meat, with a slight mixture of rotting wood. Once Pen was able to detect her, all she could catch was the light taping of her claws hitting the wood porch. "_What are we going to do with them? _" Pen started, holding the pup closer towards her chest.

Her Alpha stayed silent for a moment, her long blond hair falling from her hood, looking down at the injured human. Once the Alpha turned her head, Pen would see her icy blue eyes piercing through her soul, seeing sorrow fill in her eyes. "_Bring her in with the other uninfected, make sure none of our males touch them._" Pen nodded at her Alpha, already getting up. Pen's firstborn wailed, drawing the attention of the other pups, who came leaping up towards Pen. The Alpha smiled, grabbing Pen's pup.

"_I'll deal with the children._" She smiled, as Pen's pup stopped wining. Pen said her thanks and left to tell the green hoods to help the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I stop. Like I said in the beginning, I don't know when I'll update this or rewrite it. Thank you if you read through this whole book. I know how much I'm lacking in my writing skills so it means a lot you read this far.


End file.
